Subconscious Actions
by Valinda Blade
Summary: Reno is the new kid in school. His first day doesn't go so well when his hand starts acting on it's own. More inside. Warning: near character death, and Molestation.


**Subconscious Actions**

**AN:** So Reno's first day at a new School finds him discovering an unconscious urge to touch what he thinks is Sexy.

**Warning:** story includes: Molestation in the class room, and near death injuries.

* * *

Cloud and Leon were sitting at their usual table at the back of the room with Seifer. It was a few minutes before the start of class and they were talking quietly. Tifa was sitting with Larxene, Zexion, and Rude glaring at her newly discovered half brother. Leon was holding Cloud's hand and murmuring into his ear. Tifa growled softly at the way the two were acting after only a few weeks of knowing each other.

Leon almost seemed to sense Tifa glaring at them. He looked up at her and laughed, "What ya staring at, sis?" He winked at Cloud which cause the blonde to blush.

Tifa huffed and turned away from them as Vincent came into the room shutting the door when the bell rang. Vincent chuckled at the scene in the classroom. "Alright settle down. Saix would you please sit in your own seat." Vincent glared sharply at the boy haired boy snuggling with the pink haired boy sitting on one of the tables. "Marluxia is not a chair."

"Yes sir!" Saix jumped up not having seen or heard Vincent come in.

"Sorry sir, it's my fault." Marluxia spoke up as he moved from the table to a chair. "I'm just too sexy for him."

Vincent laughed at that, "You just keep telling yourself that. Now then," He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed softly as he turned and opened the door. Looking out he saw a fidgeting lanky red head looking around nervously. "Yes?" He asked softly not wanting to scared the boy more then he already was.

"Hi, yo!" He announced hating his lack of volume control. He looked up at Vincent, "I just moved here. I have history first, yo. Is this the right place?"

Vincent nodded and gestured for come to come in, "Well before you sit, tell us a little about yourself."

Reno came in and stood in front of the class. He looked around at them as he started to talk. "Um... Hey, the name's Reno. I moved here with my sister Kairi, she's a few years younger then me. We came here with our parents." As he looked at each person he nodded to them. When his eyes made contact with bright blues he froze, just staring into those intense orbs.

Vincent noticed the freeze and followed Reno's gaze to Cloud. He glanced at Leon and frowned. This isn't good' he thought to himself. "Thank you Reno. Please take a seat."

Reno shook his head as he heard his name. "Yes, sir, yo!" He looked around the room again and grinned when the only available seat was between Cloud and Seifer. He made his way to the seat and sat down taking out a note book and pen.

Cloud had watched him but frowned deeply at the look in Reno's eyes when they connected. He reached over under the table to take Leon's hand.

Leon was growling softly as he glared at Reno. He calmed slightly at Cloud's touch and squeezed his hand back.

Seifer knew better then to sit next to the blonde and so did everyone else and that's why the seat was empty. He was also completely oblivious to anything that was going on at the table. "Alright, pending further distractions, we'll be reading chapter seven and taking notes." Vincent announced carrying a textbook back to Reno.

Only one student dutifully went to work. The slate haired boy quietly opening his text and getting to work unnoticed by the others. The rest of the class groaned, "Do it. Or I will assign three pages of notes to be passed in by the end of class." Vincent said calmly walking back to his desk.

It was half way through the first period when Cloud suddenly jumped and glared at Reno. "Don't touch me!" He hissed to Reno.

Reno shook his head sharply, "I didn't yo! It wasn't me." He said frantically holding up both hands.

Things settled down again before the end of the first period of double history, but there was more tension in the air. Leon leaned over, whispering something in Cloud's ear. Cloud nodded as Leon pulled away.

Cloud growled a few minutes later at the feeling of a hand on his thigh again. The hand moved at the sound but not the way Cloud wanted it to. It daftly slipped up and then down inside Cloud's pants.

The blonde grabbed hold of the arm attached to the hand that was fondling him. He didn't care about the pain he caused himself as he pulled the hand out of his pants with such force it broke Reno's wrist. "I said, don't fucking touch me!" Cloud yelled over the red head's screams of pain.

"I wasn't." Reno whimpered almost believing himself until he saw his arm in Cloud's hands.

"No fucking way! You had your hand down my god damn pants where it didn't fucking belong!" Cloud yelled at him again.

Leon had jumped up and came around Cloud and now he reached out grabbing a handful of red hair. "He isn't yours." He growled at Reno with fire in his eyes before he slamming Reno head down on the desk. "You" Reno head hit again, "Don't" another hit, "Touch!" He slammed Reno head down again and Reno was out cold. Leon was going to left Reno head again but was stopped when Vincent restrained him.

"You are not killing him, Leon." Vincent growled into the Boy ear. "Cloud, your bleeding go to the nurse. Leon make sure he makes it there, before you do something really stupid." He tossed Leon toward the door and Cloud.

Seifer looked up from where he had landed on the floor. "Um... is he gonna be ok? His head is bleeding."

Leon snorted hearing Seifer, but helping Cloud now. "Who cares?!" He shot back before he basically picked Cloud up and left the room. Cloud was clinging to him tightly and had started to cry.

* * *

**End Note:** So I hope this clears up why Cloud hates Reno so very very much. Also a little more back informatioin on this, Roxas has been in the first coma about six months now. Leon has known Cloud about a month, give or take a little time. The reason no one sits beside Cloud is bacause he back handed the last kid to touch him. Holding hands is as far as Cloud has let Leon go, so he felt violeated after what Reno did. I know I probably didn't need to explain all this cuase it's there if you read between the lines. So now thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
